COS Fanfiction: The Man Who Dared To Love
by Novastare
Summary: Fanfiction for the roleplay City of salvation. Based upon characters from animes,cartoons, and shows. The meaning of love, told through the story of Lyle Dylandy.
1. Chapter 1

**Chapter 1: The Man Who Dared to Love.**

Anyone who tells you love is happy, is lying. Anyone who says love is beautiful, is much more suited

to explain it's definition. To understand, we must take a look at the true meaning of beauty, for

just as the fresh snow covering of Christmas day is beautiful, so a mother's tears for a lost son

can also be classified under the word. Now, keeping that in mind, we can study love. Come to think of it,

it would probably be very boring if I just analyzed it blankly to you, so how about I tell you

a different way. There's a story, you see, it has a bit of everything, which is perfect, because love

is the same way.

This story starts with a man, a man in a world of giants, a man just trying to live. Lyle was his name, Lyle

Dylandy, his true name that is, but he gave it up for Lockon Stratos. He was tall, with shoulders broad, and a soft smile,

when he smiled that is, which wasn't often. Why? you may ask, Well, where life handed lemons to most people, to Lockon, life squirted

the juice in his eyes, then stuffed the peels down his throat, which was pretty much what everyone else did to him as well.

You see, Lockon was easy to get along with, once you got past his hate for immortals, the fact he raised a fifteen year old son on his own,

his constant break downs and screw ups, and finally his love for true love. Now this doesn't seem so bad at first, does it?

Well just think for a minute the condition of the world he lived in. Desire ruled the hearts of everyone, and when true love

looks down on desire, it seems to looked down on the entire community, and to some, that's a bit insulting.

Oh yes! I forgot to give this story it's first conflict! So I told you Lockon believed in love,

but I forgot to mention he also is in love with someone.

She went by the name Thara, daughter of two kings given immense power. One, Cale, ruled the angelic immortals, the other, Dimitri,

ruled the demonic immortals. "She's the moon, the stars, the morning sun, with sweet blue eyes, I've just begun. Yellow hair,

and a heart of gold." Or so I've been told. Lockon's descriptions of her are nice yes, but allow me to elaborate.

She is much like a caged nightingale, never allowed to speak of the war against Cale and Dimitri. She longs

to be like the humans, free, but what is freedom? To be free, at first we explain it as happiness, but then we grow up.

Freedom is the ability to act without restraint. Freedom can let captives run, but it can also free a bird into the cat's mouth.

Freedom is happy, yes, but only for a moment.

Enough of what I think though, let's begin the scene. Thara was in the kitchen, as I remember, helping Allen, Lockon's adopted son,

learn how to bake a cake. Lockon was on the couch in the next room, listening to the distant giggles and laughter, they were distant

not simply distant because they came from the next room, but mostly it was the fact they were far from his lips. What did he have to laugh about?

Thara had been taken two days ago, and who went to rescue her? Klaus, the man Thara says she truly loves. How could Lockon rescue her though?

The place she was kept, only Immortals could enter, and that was the main difference between Lockon and Klaus. Klaus served

dimitri, and Lockon? Well, Lockon was nothing more than a mortal, serving Love. In Lockon's mind, Thara's love went something like this;

Klaus,

Cale and Dimitri,

Allen and Emma(Her daughter),

Everyone else in existence,

Timcanpy and blue(The pets),

Other animals,

Single celled organisms,

Dirt,

Darkness,

Then a long line of dots,

And last, and least, Lockon.

As days went by, he realized more and more, she probably loved Allen a lot more than she would ever love him.


	2. Letters to Temperance 1

_**Letter to Temperance, 2nd this month, rightly titled, "You may never get this."**_

I know myself a bit, and if anybody knows me more it's you. So, I do not believe I need to go into

details why I will never send this to you, why you may never read it. I'll write it just for my sake,

and the possibility you find it.

How long has it been mother? I saw you once before you left, but no words escaped our lips.

I don't understand us, we love each other, don't we? You're my mother, but I can't even look at you

without cringing. I don't understand sometimes, what kind of monsters are we? Not us, not just humanity,

not just immortals, but mortals. We say when someone's insane, they have become an animal, but look around us,

even an animal would behave better than we have.

You're traveling the world again, aren't you? Father would be happy, he always wanted you to

see the world. At least Father would be happy for one of us, just one.

If you see the stain on the page, I'm sorry, I write often in the garden, I tend to the flowers a lot.

Castiel made it, sure, but there is something about nature that is too pure for my eyes.

It calls me, like a parent I guess, not that I don't have one, but the fact I need one, I need you.

Thara. . . .(Dots stained from his pen hitting the page) She's okay, she's doing well, really.

Klaus takes care of her, I think. He comes and goes a lot, mostly coming, rarely going, but you would

know all about that, wouldn't you? Well, I guess not, Father was the other way, they always sent him away from you,

didn't they? Whatever, it doesn't matter, don't worry about me.

I stay in my room most of the time, when he comes. Either there, or out in the garden, where I find

some comfort. Allen gets worse every day, I think, but he doesn't show it, I know he wants to die, I see it,

but I won't allow it. The garden gives me comfort, I don't know why.

What happened today? . . . .(More Pen stains) I was out in the garden, when I wanted to go inside for

water. Most people say that ears are a blessing, but today, I wished I was born deaf. I went to the door,

it was nighttime, I think, I lose track of time in the garden. I placed my cold hands upon the door,

feeling a sense of frozen desire to be warm inside those doors that had been placed in front of me.

Much to say, I had an eagerness to be indoors.

I stopped when I heard their voices, their laughter, I was stupid and put my ear to the door, like

I wanted to listen, believe me mother, I didn't. I heard their words in the distant, something of the day

they first met, and how he had changed so much. It hurt me mother, I don't know why, but I guess I wondered.

If I changed, would anyone notice? Have I changed at all? If I only was like him, would things be different?

It doesn't matter, no, it doesn't matter anymore.

Desire looks well, I'm glad you left her, she is a strong horse. I watched her when I'm in the garden, she just stands there sometimes,

her eyes to the north, I wonder what she thinks about? She's so silent when she's alone, I wonder what life has been like for her?

Most nights I awake in the middle of the night, screaming her name, the girl, the one you met, the one you rescued?

I don't think she hears, because when I awake, she's never there. I then proceed downstairs, one bag is always packed,

I saddle Desire, then I go back in, turning to go back out, but I can't seem to leave. It's stupid, every night, the same thing.

From the me I wish I was~ Lyle Dylandy


End file.
